


Of Elixirs and Brotherly Advice

by PotatoEmpress



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Child!Percival, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoEmpress/pseuds/PotatoEmpress
Summary: When Percival accidentally drinks Cagliostro's prototype youth potion by mistake, his dignity pays the price, especially when a meddling match-making older brother gets involved. Percy, you should really know better than to drink suspicious-looking liquids even if they are in your teacup.Chapter 2, Enter Aglovale aka Djeeta please stop being so trusting of people crew members or not, this is how Sandy managed to push you off a cliff OTL.For Miyu, please keep ruining my life with PerXJita <3





	1. Percy no, PERCY WHY?!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukiko/gifts).



> Un-betaed, read at your own risk.

"You what??!!" 

The denizens of the Grandcypher pause amidst their daily routines as the captain's voice rings shrilly throughout the entire ship.

Cagliostro's only response to Djeeta's outburst is an offended huff as she slams an empty cup with a few dregs of suspicious-looking gold liquid on the table of the tea room .

"It's not like I meant for him to drink that elixir, the youth potion was for me! The great and noble..." here her face twists into a sneer as she turns towards the person in question. "...Lord of Flames should know better than to ingest things that are not his!"

Djeeta glares at the cup as if it were a guilty party in this entire fiasco and then turns her burning gaze to the supposed victim of this entire incident - The "great" and "noble" Lord of flames himself...although one would hesitate at the use of the word "great" considering his current appearance.

Instead of a tall, dashing figure clad in shining white and crimson armor, there is only an adorable red-haired child with bright teary eyes who barely reaches Djeeta's shoulder. Upon meeting the captain's gaze, the young boy shrinks back in fear, hands clenched so tightly the colour drains out of his fingers.

Seeing the expression on Percival junior's face, Djeeta heaves a loud sigh and quickly wipes the frown off her face replacing it with what she hopes is a gentle smile. But in reality her features have been rearranged to look like something between a grin and a grimace.

"Pervical, do you know who I am?"

The boy, close to tears barely manages to sputter out an answer.

"D...djeeta nee-san?"

"At least his brain doesn't seem to have shrunk like the rest of him..." Djeeta mutters under her breath while silently thanking whatever Gods are listening for the small mercies in her life. As if her daily existence wasn't exciting enough already.

She whips around to the perpetrator who is still unhappily examining the empty cup and fires off a number of questions without any room for pause.

"Will he retain all his memories? How long will this last? Can he still fight? Can he even use his flames now? IS THIS PERMANENT? CAGLIOSTRO THIS BETTER NOT BE PERMANENT, WHAT AM I..."

Cagliostro silences her agitated captain with a wave of dainty fingers as she quickly cuts in before Djeeta can work herself into hysterics.

"No, it's not permanent, it should wear off in a few hours, a few days at most, this was just a prototype youth elixir. As for his memories and flames...I have no idea but..." here her face lights up with an eerie grin as she lowers her voice suggestively. "...If you loan him to me maybe we can figure it out..." at this, her smile grows even wider.

"NO!" The intensity of Djeeta's reply takes even Cagliostro by surprise as both the alchemist and the subject of discussion flinch, startled. 

Composing herself, Djeeta sheepishly clears her throat and moves to put a protective hand on Percival junior's shoulder. 

"I mean, no, its fine. I appreciate the offer but I'm sure I can handle Percival for a few days even in his current state." 

Eyes fixed on Cagliostro, she misses the relieved look the miniature Lord of Flames throws at her but Cagliostro does not. Shrugging, empty cup in hand, the alchemist turns to leave the room, but not before delivering a parting shot.

"Suit yourself danchou, have fun babysitting lover boy~"

Before Djeeta can furiously deny any romantic entanglements with the man? child? man-child? at her side, the door to the small tea room slams shut in her face. As far as Djeeta is concerned, the only possibility of anything happening beyond vassal and lord between them only occurs in her daydreams. The Lord of Flames is so dense she's surprised he doesn't sink when he gets into a bathtub. 

"Urgh...Cagliostro...I...urgh!" 

Her angry tirade is cut off when she feels a tug on her skirt and looks down to see a pair of shimmering ruby orbs (filled with what can be only described as pure unadulterated hope) staring at her endearingly.

"Djeeta nee-san I can stay with you?"

Internally, Djeeta squeals like Lyria when presented with a mountain of cookies at the sheer cuteness before her. On the outside she somehow manages to maintain a calm facade favouring the young boy with a serene smile.

As she nods her affirmation, the abused door to the tea room slams open once more, the mistreated piece of wood swinging violently at the force applied to it.

“Danchou! Have you seen Paa-san? He was supposed to meet Lan-chan and I half an hour ago on deck for training but...who’s the kid?” Vane stops short upon spotting a child who looks suspiciously like his sparring partner and points at him, confusion written clearly all over his face.

Conflicted, Djeeta hesitates for a moment weighing the advantages and disadvantages between telling a lie to protect her Fire Lord’s dignity and telling the truth to protect her integrity. The latter wins out and she murmers a quick apology to Percival senior in her head just as a head of black glossy tresses appears at the doorway. 

“That’s the person you’re looking for.”

There is a moment of silence and Djeeta swears she can actually see the gears turning in Vane’s skull as he attempts to put two and two together. She braces herself for the unavoidable flurry of questions only to be struck dumb as the blond knight’s reaction to her declaration is to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

“AHAHAHA PAASAN AHAHAAHHA THAT CHILD AHAHAHAHA DANCHOU PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHA DANCHOU THAT’S A GOOD ONE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…”

By this time Lancelot has entered the room and is currently appriasing the child with a critical eye. Strangely enough, rather than withering under the knight’s gaze, Percival junior matches his stare with a challenging one of his own. Wrinkling his nose the precocious child somehow manages to give the impression that he is looking down at Vane despite the fact that the blonde is at least twice his height.

“Djeeta-nee, who is this mongrel? He is behaving in a most unsightly manner.”

His words stun the vice-caption of the White Dragon Knights into silence even as the captain hmms thoughtfully.

“You have to admit Vane, this boy does bear a striking resemblance to Percival-san. Red hair, red eyes, clothes fancy enough to feed a village for a week and a tongue sharp enough to slice your ego to bits.” Lancelot muses. He gives Djeeta a questioning look while his partner gives a disgruntled pout on behalf of his bruised ego and the captain of the Grandcypher sighs out an answer.

“He drank Caligstro’s youth elixir by accident. He’s going to be stuck like this for a few hours, maybe even a few days.” 

Even as Lancelot nods his head in understanding, Vane can be heard muttering in disbelief “I can’t imagine Paa-san was ever a child, I always thought he just popped out the way he is…”

Unfortunately for him, Percival junior’s keen hearing easily picks up his comment and he sniffs haughtily as he snipes a reply. “I can’t think that with a brain as small as yours, imagining anything would be within your capabilities.”

Even as an offended Vane attempts to defend himself, Lancelot turns to Djeeta with a small smile on his face “I guess some things never change.” Amused at watching Vane valiantly fending off the jibes of a much younger Percival, Djeeta grins back at Lancelot.

“Have you thought of what you’re going to do with Percival-san until he returns to his normal form Danchou?” At his innocent question, Djeeta’s face contorts into a frown. She had only been concerned about saving Percival from becoming Cagliostro's guinea pig when she had claimed to have the situation in hand, in truth Djeeta hasn’t the foggiest idea how to take care of a child. A fully grown Percival already has her at wits end a fair amount of the time, would a miniature version give her half the headache or twice? Not to mention she is still puzzled at how this de-aged version of her Lord of Flames has managed to retain his memories of her but yet has seemed to forgotten his comrades.

She briefly entertains the thought of approaching her usual trustworthy partners in crime Lyria and Vryn for help. But her active mind conjures up an image of the duo asking a host of asinee questions “Sir Burnsalot is a child??!! How often do we feed it? Does it need to be washed? Dried? Can we eat it?” and she banishes the idea immediately. 

Upon seeing his captain’s hesitance, Lancelot, bless his soul, gently suggests “Isn’t Percival-san’s brother travelling with us for the time being? He would be familiar with what Percival-san was like as a child. Perhaps he would be able to provide us with valuable advice and insight into this sticky situation.” 

Delighted at the suggestion, Djeeta quickly nods and moves to break up the bickering Vane and Percival junior, grabbing the latter’s hand and speeding out the tea room. A bewildered Vane and a smiling Lancelot watch on as the their captain drags their fellow knight (in miniature form) down the corridor of the Grandcypher in search of the Lord of Frost.


	2. Enter Aglovale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Djeeta is far too trusting for her own good... Danchou you really need to stop getting lost in your own thoughts and start looking at your crew members faces, it would save you a lot of grief in the future. Sorry I'm late Miyu, Aglovale would be a hella easier to write if he would just idk COME HOME URGH.....

“Djeeta-nee where are we going?” a timid voice asks from the vicinity of her skirts as the captain of the Grandcypher stops before what she sincerely hopes is the Lord of Frost’s room. How Rackam manages to tell the near identical wooden doors apart is still a mystery to her but she doesn’t even want to think of the potential hell that might be raised if Metera gets wind of Percival’s new development. She highly doubts that the massive reduction to the dashing Lord of Flames height will do much to deter the pant-chasing Erune. Rather, she is certain that Metera would be encouraged by his current defenceless state.

She is pulled out of her musings by a small warm palm in hers as Percival junior grasps her hand, turning those dangerous overly bright eyes on her.

“Djeeta-nee?”

Feeling her heart melt into a puddle of goo at the worry clearly showing on the child’s face,Djeeta needs to sternly remind herself that she is in no way a pedophile, suave, heart-breaking, denser-than-iron, Lord of Flames or not. Flashing a small smile she ruffles his fiery hair “we’re going to see your aniue.” The way his precious face lights up in joy is enough to make her reconsider her previous stance and she mentally promises herself to sock Percival senior in the face when he returns as payment for the emotional torture he is putting her through. Well...maybe not his face, it would be a crime against beauty to ruin features such as his, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

Before she can even knock on the door, a rich and melodious voice welcomes the pair from the other side. “Danchou, is that you? I just brewed a pot of tea that I brought with me from Wales. Won’t you join me?” Djeeta swears that either she is a lot less quiet than she thinks she is, or half her crew is psychic. Bracing herself for another explosive reaction to Percival’s predicament or at the very least another long and tedious explanation, Djeeta pushes the door and enters, Percival junior’s hand held tightly in hers.

To her utmost surprise and relief, Aglovale’s reaction upon seeing a miniature Percival clinging to his leg is a mere lifting of a well-manicured eyebrow as he gently pushes the young boy away. It would not do to have his younger brother impale himself on the sharp edges of his armor, blood is more difficult to remove from steel than most might think.

Over a cup of steaming tea and sweet biscuits, Agovale listens attentively as Djeeta recounts the events leading up to the de-aging of his younger brother.

“And so here we are, I was hoping maybe…” here Djeeta pauses in a rare moment of hesitation.

“Actually I’m not sure myself why I’m even here, I just….honestly have no idea what to do with Percival right now” she sighs out slumping in her seat. “Seeing that you grew up together maybe you would have some advice for me?” she finished hopefully with an imploring gaze at the King of Wales.

At this the fiery-haired boy seated in her lap, (she couldn’t very well say no, sit elsewhere, with those pleading ruby eyes turned on her) pauses mid-bite through a cookie and turns to her. “Djeeta-nee...am I causing problems for you? I’m deeply sorry, I had no such intentions, if I’m being a bother I can go elsewhere and not follow you.”

The current Percival looks so much like a kicked puppy that Djeeta starts seriously doubting that what he drank was only an elixir of youth instead of a personality wiping potion. Never in all her time with the prideful, painfully blunt Lord of Flames could she even in her wildest dreams ever fathom that he had once been such a sweet and sensitive child. Being the tender-hearted creature she is (how else would she have gotten a crew large enough to form her own personal army in such a short time?) Djeeta is quick to reassure her ward that he is by no means a pain in the ass that he clearly is becoming.

Watching the interaction between the pair, the wheels of Aglovale’s devious mind starts turning, the skeleton of a brilliant plan creaking to life like Lady Grey's dearly departed family. Indeed, the many years of close interaction with Percival, enough to last him a lifetime as far as he is concerned, has taught him, if nothing else, that his younger brother is the epitome of obliviousness. It is painfully obvious to everyone that Pervical’s fondness for the young captain of this ragtag group of Skyfarers goes far beyond that of Lord and vassal, the feelings running much deeper than those between friends and comrades.

Upon boarding the Grandcypher, Aglovale in the interests of carrying out his duties as a (secretly) doting older brother has made it his personal mission to see that this particular match is made. After all, he is not immortal and there needs to eventually be a heir to the throne of Wales, babies don’t just pop out from thin air contrary to what Vane might think.

For the time being, the Lord of Frost’s strategy has been to subtly corner the Grandcypher’s captain, making pointed remarks to draw her attention to the positive qualities possessed by his younger brother, focusing particularly on his prowess in places other than battlefield. Based on the blush that colours Djeeta’s face when Percival catches him in the act (all planned of course) and the frown that creases his younger brother’s features as his eyes focus on the arm wrapped tightly around Djeeta’s shoulders, Aglovale is quite confident that his scheme is working. But now it appears that even fate is on his side as he plots out how he can take advantage of the situation to push Djeeta and Percival’s relationship to the next level...and possibly the both of them into a bed.

“Perhaps, it would be prudent for us to take Pervical away from the Grandcypher for the time being? After all, if more people get involved, this situation might get...complicated…” Aglovale trails off, letting Djeeta’s mind draw its own conclusion. In truth, his real intention is to minimize the possibility of interruptions from the other crew members during an opportune moment. The Lord of Frost, unlike his fiery counterpart is fully aware of the popularity of the captain amongst both genders aboard the ship and has no doubt in the uncanny ability of interested parties to ruin his plan. In particular a very lascivious and very shameless demon Primarch who never fails to show his leery face whenever someone tries to put their moves on the captain. His replying smile is nothing short of brilliant when Djeeta half-asks, half-muses “Where would be a good place though?”

“Ahh Danchou, I have the perfect location, shall we look into finding transportation there?” With a swish of his heavily embroidered and embellished cape, Aglovale makes his way out of his temporary quarters, making sure to hide the sly smirk that graces his face as he turns away from a puzzled Djeeta who manages to retreat before said cape can smack her in the face. Assured in her conviction that the bond between kin is thicker than water and that Aglovale MUST have Percival’s best interests at heart, Djeeta unquestioningly follows, ushering Percival junior with a gentle hand at the small of his back. Of course she doesn’t realize until much later that what the Lord of Frost defines as “best” for his precious younger brother may not necessarily be the best for her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off to Wales we go (and Percival's bed) should I go with red/gold sheets or would that be overkill?

**Author's Note:**

> Djeeta will rue the day she ever thought Aglovale would make her life an easier one...to be continued


End file.
